Dying In Darkness, Waiting In Light
by ghostly.soul.of.a.writer
Summary: [NaruSasu] You place a kiss on each of my closed eyelids before you lips find mine. It’s a sweet, chaste kiss that ends abruptly as someone rips you away from me. I can hear you screaming and struggling and calling out for me [death][oneshot]


**Hi all! I'm back! I've finally finished all my exams and assignments for school and I'm now on a 9 weeks school holiday so I should get a multi chap or two done (touch wood).**

**I now have a Beta - ****solitare1**** –**** she's as cool as a cucumber so I think you should all give her cookies.**

**Warnings: S****hōnen-ai (boy love), death…I guess a slight spoiler for the first arc of Naruto Shippuden (the Gaara retrieval arc) because this fic mentions the meachine/statue used to extract the deamons inside the containers (eg: Naruto and Gaara).**

**Disclaimer:**** Sasuke tried to run away with me yesterday in order to revive his clain. We were almost free of Konohagakure when our Lord and Master, ****Masashi Kishimoto****, stopped us and stole Sasuke back off ****me…damn that man!**

**Key** :

"Be blah blu" - **talking**

_Italics -_ **Naruto 'talking' to Sasuke from beyond the grave (could also be taken as Sasuke's mind playing tricks on him – you can decided for yourselves)**

**Dobe: Basically means 'Dead Last'**

**Teme: A rude way of saying 'you'. i guess you would call it equal to calling someone a bastard. In this fic it will be used as 'bastard' and not 'you'**

**Konohagakure: Village of the Leaf**

**Kyuubi no Kitsune: the fox demon sealed inside of Naruto**

* * *

My breath comes in short, uneven bursts and my vision swims before my eyes. Every inch of my body screams out in pain as I lie in a pool of my own blood. I'm to tired and sore to move, I just lie here, trying not to gasp in pain with every breath. All I can smell is the overwhelming sent of blood mixed with dampness. 

This is what I get for trying to play hero and defeat my brother on my own. I tried to save Naruto in the process and failed miserably. I've thrown away everything to save that stupid moron…and yet, somehow, I don't care…

"Sasuke…I'm sorry, Sasuke…" I can just hear your voice followed by shallow, shaky breaths.

Focusing all my remaining strength I try to force my body into a sitting position but I quickly stop and cry out as a sharp pain radiates through my side.

"Sasuke!" your voice sounds weak, Naruto…so weak. You were so badly beaten when I'd found you - any normal person would have died. But you're not normal, are you, Naruto? You never have been…. that's why we're both in this fucked up predicament.

I can feel your warm hand against my cold cheek now. I know it should be comforting, or annoying even…but all it seems to do is alert my body to just how cold I am. Cold...I'm so cold. I can feel you holding me close to try and stop my shivers, but it won't work, we both know that; I'm too far-gone…

My body suddenly convulses in throat-ripping coughs that are flecked with saliva and blood. I curl up in your arms, my head resting upon the ripped and torn shirt that covers your chest. For once in my life, I don't care about my dignity and pride. I'm in so much pain, Naruto…it hurts so badly, it's hard not to cry. In fact I'm sure I would be crying if I had the energy. But I'll be ok for a while because you're here with me. I can feel your warm breath against my ear…it's so comforting. To die with you is a comfort, Naruto…ironic, isn't it? Considering how we've spent our lives hating and fighting each other…

I'm not sure just how long we sit here in each arms - it could be minutes, it could be hours. My vision is still swimming, only now there are moments where everything goes black. Shit, I'm so scared, Naruto, but I'd never admit to it…after all, you're not complaining, whimpering, or screaming…it'd be an insult to our friendship if I gave into the pain now.

You lay me back down on my back, and I can here the sickening squelch of blood. I hear the voices coming back now – my brother and his 'colleagues' – they've finally returned to take you away from this world…and from me…

Your hands cup my face and I struggle to see your face one more time. It's no use; all I can make out is your blond hair splattered with blood.

"Sasuke…" your voice is scarcely above a whisper, yet it holds so much emotion. I finally give in and let out a choked sob as your cracked and bloody lips gently press against my forehead…but it's all right for me to weep now, after all, your tears are falling fast. You place a kiss on each of my closed eyelids before you lips find mine. It's a sweet, chaste kiss that ends abruptly as someone rips you away from me. I can hear you screaming and struggling and calling out for me. I can also here my brother saying something, but I can't catch what exactly.

I force myself to open my eyes and see you being dragged roughly towards a large stone statue with nine large 'eyes' in the middle of it and a large stone hand on either side.

"Nar…Naru…to..." I manage to choke out. I pour all my energy into reaching my arm out to you. I can't keep it raised for long and soon it falls to the hard stone ground.

I try to choke out your name again but I can't, instead I feel my eyes drifting shut as they tie you down in the middle of the room.

Your last words ring out across the stone dungeon, "Sasuke!" you scream, "Sasuke! Look for the light, Sasuke! I'll be waiting for you in the light, I promise! I promise, Sasuke!"

I feel the tears flowing from my closed eyes. So this is how it ends, huh? I'm to bloody and broken to even call your name, and you're tied up like a dog…pitiful for ninja like us…

Naruto, you don't deserve to die at all, let alone like this…you've never hurt anyone, all you've even done is save people…

Life is fucked up…its cruel…it's unfair…but never once did you complain; you took what you had and made the most of it. All I did was sulk and think of myself…

I'm sorry, Naruto…I should have been there for you instead of trying to kill my brother…we could have taken him down together, and I see that now…but now it's to late. Fuck, I'm so sorry, Naruto.

If I had stayed in Konohagakure we could have had more time together, we could have started a relationship…it would have been dysfunctional, yes, but we both would have had someone in our lives who loves us…that's all either of us wanted, wasn't it? To be loved with no strings attached?

My tears flow faster as I hear your screams of pain as they start to extract the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It rips apart my heart to hear you like this, Naruto…

I think I must be hallucinating, or maybe I'm unconscious, because now all I see before my eyes are fragments of past memories. All the good times when we were still Geninon Team Seven, when it was almost possible for me to forget Itachi. The afternoons relaxing in the shade, the missions, the near-death experiences, the fights… our last true battle at the Valley of the End.

I lay here and cry, lost in memories, and when I finally awaken to my surrounds, your screams have stopped…but still they echo through my mind. Those heart-crushing screams of pure agony will be forever etched into my brain for the rest of my life…well, what little of my life is left that is.

Your voice is plaguing my mind, dobe. I'm going insane, aren't I? All I can hear is your idiotic and loud voice: '_Come on, Sasuke! I'm waiting!_'

I am coming, idiot…I'm not rushing just for your sake!

'_Bah! You're such an asshole, teme!_'

Dobe.

'_Bastard!_'

Loser!

_'You're so mean to me, Sasuke!'_

Laughter. I can hear laughter…

Are you laughing at me, Naruto? No? Then is it my brother? No…it - it's me. I'm laughing quietly. It's more of a wheeze really…I've lost it, I'm laughing as I lay here dying…see the effect you have on me, Naruto? Stupid idiot!

_'Look for the light, Sasuke! I'll be waiting for you in the light, I promise!'_

Slowly I drift off into an eternal sleep, your last words echoing though my mind as I slip from this hell.

Wait for me, Naruto…I'm following your voice into the light…

**_--End--_**

* * *

**Awww…joined in death maybe? Now if we can just get Sasuke to admit he loves Naruto in the manga, everything will be perfect –evil laugh—**

**I'm sorry for the retardedness of this fic. There is something missing from it but I'm just not sure what . **

**I think I'm going to challenge myself NOT to write another character death soon…all my fics are gonna end up sounding the same if everyone in them keeps dying. I know, I'm morbid. I do apologise but I'm quite a twisted mind lol.**

**I would like to say just how shocked I am that NO ONE on here has written a **_**Yellow**_** fic!!! I mean, come on people! Tis such a cute yaoi (boyXboy) manga, and the yaoi is actually cannon…I thought all you fan girls would jump at the chance to written cannon man-sex lol**

**If you love me, you'll comment me, yes?? Good! **


End file.
